


The Gift that Keeps on Giving

by dustandroses



Series: A Warrior's Gift [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Jack's POV, M/M, MMoM 2011, Masturbation, Multi, PWP, Porn Video, Rare Pairings, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is in need of a little downtime, and Teal'c has just the right solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift that Keeps on Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salixbabylon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Salixbabylon).



> Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 9.
> 
> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.
> 
> Written for Salixbabylon who asked for the accidentally-catching-him-midwank scenario - any fandom.

Jack shoved a video in the player and sighed as he plopped down on the couch; it was time for some much needed relaxation. Teal’c had given him this tape on his way home and promised Jack it was just what he needed. He was a little concerned that it was a home recording with no name on it, but hey, he trusted the big guy to know what he was doing.

He clicked on the remote and practically spewed his beer as the video began, obviously in the middle of a scene. He hadn’t expected porn. Very energetic porn, and… was that? Holy shit, very _bisexual_ porn. Jack grinned, shaking his head in disbelief. Teal’c continued to amaze him.

At least it was quality porn, and wow, pretty steamy, too. Jack was an open minded kind of guy; he could deal with two men getting a sexy, red-headed bombshell off. She was hot as hell, long legs and generous breasts; they weren’t humongous fake ones, either, they looked totally natural and just the right fit for a man’s hand.

Jack realized that was probably why Teal’c had sent this particular tape his way. The two of them had bonded one day, complaining about the plastic quality of the breasts many Earth women on TV sported today. And this beauty, well, she was just about perfect. The guy on the left was sucking on one perky nipple while the other one licked his way down her neck, sucking at the pulse point, which had always been an especially erotic spot for Jack.

He liked that the guys were so different: one as dark-skinned and broad shouldered as Teal’c and the other tanned, but much lighter than his counterpart. It was a nice contrast to the woman whose pale skin practically shone between the two who were trading licks and sucks on the same nipple, their tongues tangling together as they kissed each other at the same time.

He’d never known two men kissing could be so… erotic. Jack squirmed, spreading his legs to give his balls more room. Then he realized what he was doing. Fuck this. He paused the video and practically ran for his bedroom. If he was gonna do it, he might as well do it right. Armed with towels and a tube of KY, he unzipped his pants, pushing them down his thighs to give him room to work.

With a satisfied sigh, he started the video again and greased his palm. It had been a while since he’d taken the time to relax and watch a bit of porn, and it felt wonderful. His cock was already half-hard, and he stroked casually, enjoying the sensations. It was almost like coming home; no one knew your body better than you did.

The kissing was really amazing, especially when the redhead joined in and all three tongues got going. But the actual sex was even better. One guy was balls deep in the woman and the brunet was sitting on Red’s face as she held his cheeks wide and teased his ass with her tongue. That left his cock free, but not for long as the Teal’c lookalike sucked him down like a hoover. The guy looked like he was in heaven, and Jack could understand why.

He moaned, squeezing his cock tight, his hips rolling as he imagined what that would feel like to have a man sucking on his cock. Jack loved getting head, and from the look on the guy’s face, that was one hell of an amazing blowjob. Jack’s mind wandered, as he imagined the lookalike sucking on _him_ and a surge of pleasure blasted though him. Jesus!

His eyes had closed as he’d fantasized, and he opened them, grabbing for the remote to rewind. He didn’t want to miss anything. In the silence of the tape rewinding, Jack heard it: the sound of flesh on flesh, moving fast behind him. He turned around quickly, grabbing for his pants to discover Teal’c, bareass naked, jerking off, his cock straining like it wanted to leap right out of his hand.

“Teal’c!” The lube smeared over the inside of Jack’s underwear as he pulled it up, trying to get his aching cock inside pants that had slipped down to his ankles when he’d jumped up.

Teal’c didn’t miss a stroke as he strode up to Jack. “Do not stop on my account, O’Neill.” He sat on the couch and reached for the remote. “I will join you as you masturbate. It benefits a warrior to relieve the stress of warfare, leaving him fit once again for battle.”

The tape started playing again, and the guy on the screen moaned loudly as his cock was sucked into a hot, warm mouth. Jack debated arguing the point, but his knees decided for him that sitting down was a better idea, and he collapsed onto the couch beside Teal’c, who nodded at him approvingly.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jack pulled open the pants he’d never managed to get zipped up and pulled out his still half-hard cock.  Who was he to argue with a hundred years of hard-won wisdom?


End file.
